Problem: $\dfrac{1}{2} + \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{1}{2}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 3}{2 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 1}{6 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{3}{6}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{6}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{3} + {1}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{4}{6}$